Mote than just friends
by littleangel1280
Summary: A new member along and took a instant liking to dororo!A letter from headquarters send a letter telling of a new enemy. What eould happen?


More than just friends?

Chapter 1:A new member

Today was like any other day, just so peaceful and- 'Oh stupid frog, come back her!' (sigh) well it was peaceful accept for the fact that keroro accidently poured blue dye on natsume's cloths. 'Master natsume, please forgive me, l'll do anything!' Keroro shouted but ran smack into natsume with a megacannon, 'not a chance baka' natsume shot keroro out of the window and onto Giroro, 'Keroro it's good to see you came straight to me after you throught up a plan', 'umm...' 'you didn't did you' 'nope, l just want to build gundams'. 'YOU CALL YOURSELF A LEADER! And he punch keroro, he was about to hit him again when dororo and tamama came 'don't hurt my precious Gunso, Tamama impact! After everything has calm down a spaceship crashed down on keroro. 'Help can't breath.'

'Gomennasai'said a kind voice, everyone looked up and saw a pink alien with a blue cap with a picture of a crescent moon on her chest, she also wore a headphone and carried a small bag around her hip,she got up and pulled Keroro', 'Arigatou now who are you?' , 'Konnichiwa, my name is Cororo l'm your new member'. With that she gave a swift wink and grin, Giroro approached her 'and what do you do' he asked hopping it's not a slacker, 'l'm a fighter, l am trained in close combat and have control on some elements', 'like what? Asked keroro, Cororo concentrated on one spot and a gust of wind started to carry keroro,'woohoo! welcome to the team'.

Just as dororo began to follow, Cororo ran to his side, 'Gomennasai Dororo but can l stay with you and koyuki?'Dororo looked at Cororo and thoughts of how she was so pretty zoomed into his head 'ok, l'm sure koyuki won't mind', Ýay! Arigatou Dororo! Shouted Cororo as she hugged him, Dororo started to blush and he pulled Cororo away and run towards Giroro, who laughed at what happened

When Dororo introduced Cororo to koyuki, they were both excited to have another friend, 'Ne dororo you seem to like this **Cororo**' said koyuki smiling happily. Dororo just stared at cororo jumping around the house excited about the place, Dororo stared at her that he didn't know he whispered to koyuki 'l wish we were more than friends'realising his mistakes he quickly looked at koyuki, who smiled and answered 'l won't tell her if you will later'she said giggling

Cororo then came over to tell something to koyuki secretly, dororo watched as koyuki seemed shocked then laughed and said something back to Cororo 'l hope she kept her word'dororo thought, Cororo came over to talk with dororo so he won'feel left out 'strange it feels like we met before'dororo thought

Chapter 2: A new enemy is close

'Danger, Danger Gunso-san'screamed tamama as he ran towards Gunso, everyone turned as Keroro read out the paper tamama brought 'konnichiwa keroro, l hop you conquered earth because if you haven't a new enemy by the name zarara would do your job for you and you will be destroyed along with earth' Keroro screamed so loud that natsume and fuyuki came down, 'oh stupid frog, shut up- natsume stopped, 'Sis what's wrong'Fuyuki turned around and saw Cororo 'Oh kawaii, who are you?', 'Konnichiwa l'm Cororo' 'l'm Natsume chan and that's Fuyuki kun. Natsume looked down and found a note stuck to her slipper, natsume bent down, picked it up and read it 'stupid frog...'said natsume with a dark aura surrounding her 'what are you going to do about that'

'Ok, let's see some plans kururu'said keroro who was wearing a afro, swirly glasses and disco shoes , 'We can't take you seriously like that' Everyone thought as they sweatdropped. 'No can do kukuku the enemy alienalready landed kukuky'kururu laughed. 'What!'everyone screamed and hurried to watch the news on tv 'Help! Help! Save me an alien came down which brought joy to our scientists but it's on a rampage! 'stupid frog...'natsume said with an icy glare, 'umm.. we're on it and he ran down to the robots, 'sorry Cororo you can't come'keroro said casully 'what? Why?'asked Cororo energetically 'because your a girl and girls can't fight ahhhhh. Cororo had did a somersault and double kicked keroro in the face.

'Ok you can fight so get in the FX-314 and follow us, with that Cororo did as she ewas told and followed dororo and tamama's robots. Once they got there, Zarara has destroyed half of tokyo, Keroro and Giroro blasted zarara but he has a indestructible forcefield, Zarara turned his black head and with just one swipe he destroyed all 6 robots, Cororo quickly used her air element and softly put them down.

'Good job, Cororo now let's attack' with that Keroro pulled out his apple juice, got drunk and used his special sttack, Zarara got injuried a little but summoned a fireball and blasted keroro away, next tamama came with his tamama but zarara swiped it away like it was a fly. Giroro took aim and was about to fire but zarara teleported in front of him and used hyper beam which injuried him very badly, Kururu got on his specially equiped megacannon and blasted zarara 30 metres away but zarara came back and high kicked him, Dororo used his backslash sword but zarara doged and used his magma blast. Cororo quickly ran to dororo's side and looked at her companies all lying down badly injuried, Cororo glared at Zarara and was about to attack him when Dororo held onto Cororo's hand and said 'don't, l don't want you to get hurt because L LOVE YOU!

Chapter 3: two hearts connected

Cororo stayed at dororo with shock into he let go of her hand, Cororo blushed as dororo's words keep bouncing onto her concentration, 'l'm sorry dororo but l want to protect my comrades'thought Cororo as she charged at Zarara. Cororo used her fire element to surround him but just as Zarara was going to jumped cororo pulled out her blue staff which has a heart on a flower on the tip she pointed it at zarara and a golden light blinded him causing him to fall.

Zarara glared at Cororo with hatred in his eyes, clearly he had never been hit and badly wounded before especially by a girl. Cororo with determination in her eyes lifted zarara in the air and was about to strike him with the staff, zarara did a quick turn, grabbed cororo's neck and pushed them both down onto the ground. Cororo now been choked by zarara pulled him back using the element of water making a water rope, zarara broke the rope and charged at cororo knowing she is badly injuried just when he was going fo the deadly strike, dororo jumped in front of her and took the blow.

Cororo stared with shock as dororo fell down poisoned from zarara's attack, anger was boiling up inside cororo as she stood up and used her two strongest elements: Thunder and snow, 'l'm going to kill him'Cororo screamed in her mind as zarara first got frostbite then shocked by thunder, cororo summoned up fire to surround zarara knowing he was too weak to jump out of it

Cororo ran towards keroro, giroro, Tamama and Kururu and healed them with her water element, 'good job rookie'said giroro as he stood up 'l'm glad your with us desu'tamama said happily hopping on her back for a quick hug, 'Yes you will be promoted if we make it out alive' Cororo left everyone to go to Dororo she didn't notice zarara slowly take out a red ring from his pocket

'dororo, don't worry l'll save you'said Cororo worried, 'No... Cororo there is no need, it's too late for me', 'DORORO!' screamed koyuki as she jumped down and hugged dororo tightly, everyone stared at her as she cried, Cororo came up and wiped the tears away. 'Koyuki dono before l die l just want to say l love you, your a great friend along with keroro kun and the others'he then turned to Cororo ' cororo l love you most of all, don't cry, your my number l'm with that dororo closed his eyes

Just then zarara rosed and started throwing thunderbolts, Cororo quickly grabbed koyuki and pulled her onto a tower 'l must save everyone and everything'she thought as she turned to dororo 'dororo kun'she thought just then a light came and went into cororo as she gasped at what happened.

Chapter 4: Together forever

Cororo looked around her which was surrounded with white and she made out a small fairy looking at her 'cororo, you lost what you have found so l will give you new powers to help you and a special song that will revive him, just then Zarara came up to koyuki and choked her 'No!'screamed cororo as she headbutted him away just then a white fog covered her and when it disappeared she was dressed in a white dress with wings, a crown and two ribbons extending from her cap.

Cororo didn't have time to admire herself since zarara tried to hit her with his fireball, cororo dodged swiftly and came behind him saying 'Goodbye now'and blasting him out of the sky, as he fell to the ground everyone say zarara was a robot, Cororo flew to koyuki to fly her to the ground thinking 'at least he was a robot, l would feel bad if he was an alien'

Just as koyuki put down dororo's body she listened for his heartbeart, when there wasn't one she hugged cororo and cried 'don't worry koyuki dono l can save him'cororo said with a smile, koyuki let her go as she kneel beside dororo

She took a slow breath and sang

I'm so happy to see the morning sun,  
>That without thinking, tears start dripping down...Are you looking at this somewhere?<br>Because this continues into the same sky you dream is still just a dream, but  
>(Let's stay, I believe)<br>In the place you On The Winds Of The Aurora, is my wish reaching you?  
>I'll come and pick you up, 'cause I definitely want to see you.<br>Even if our two lives are separated underneath the star-crossed sky  
>Our hearts are on.<br>We embrace the same One Wish.I wonder why  
>We arrive at different fates?When I lost the broken map of "time"<br>My true journey get lost, you cry.  
>(Let's Kiss! Now, it's time)<br>For you to cheer yourself on!"My faith" is surely sleeping in the sparkling sea.  
>If you hear the "Love Song" blown on the purple wind,<br>Then on the night of the full moon... I'm sure our Two Hearts will sing together.  
>It only touches us a little<br>But... It's a special feeling!My dream is still just a dream, but  
>(Let's stay, I believe)<br>In the place you On The Winds Of The Aurora, is my wish reaching you?  
>I'll come and pick you up, 'cause I definitely want to see you.<br>Even if our two lives are separated underneath the star-crossed sky  
>Our hearts are on.<br>We embrace the same One On The Winds Of The Aurora, is my wish reaching you?  
>We'll definitely say that being separated from each other was a "good thing" some day...<br>I'm sure our Two Lives went on a journey to become adults.  
>Those chance meetings... Everyone!<p>

Hold them precious!

Dororo slowly opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him, 'what?l thought l was dead', Giroro took dororo's hand and said 'you should thank cororo, she revived you. Dororo turned to see koyuki hugging cororo and shouting l love you. Dororo approached Cororo, when she saw him she threw herself at him(back to old self) 'Ne Dororo what would you say if l said l love you too'cororo said flashing her smile at him, Dororo stared at her and drew her closely for a passionate kiss. Once they finished Cororo begun to sing another song to regrow the damge areas

The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
>Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.<br>It"s a very nostalgic song.  
>The birds that fly towards the eastern sky<br>now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,  
>where the paradise of the seven seas lies.<br>After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
>Even if there comes a day where everyone<br>is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
>I"ll never forget<br>Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow"s end.  
>And then the stars, like pearls<br>can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
>From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.<br>Yes, this is the time that"s finally come, the time for me to become an adult.  
>While embracing the kind mother"s wishes in her heart<br>She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
>With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don"t know anymore.<br>But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
>for the shining future<br>To the paradise of the seven seas!  
>After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.<br>Even if there comes a day where everyone  
>is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,<br>I"ll never forget  
>While embracing the kind mother"s wishes in her heart<br>She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
>With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don"t know anymore.<br>But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
>for the shing future<p>

Dororo,Cororo , koyuki, Keroro and his friends held each other as their watch the area regrow after hearing Cororo's song just as they were about to go, Cororo stopped at a stage and hopped on when koyuki and the others were wondering what she was doing natsume and fuyuki ran towards them 'Natsume chan'yelled Koyuki as she jumped onto her causing Giroro to flinch, 'Ne Cororo what are you doing', 'Are you performing'asked Fuyuki excited to see his first alien concert causing natsume to smack his head. 'Yes, l'm going to see a song to calm people's mind, 'but what if they see you?'asked natsume as she saw the street they were on was starting to crowd with people, 'They wn't sing me because this stage is designed for when an alien stands on it theytantly look like humans, now that natsume, Fuyuki and Koyuki walked back a little they saw that cororo was replaced by a girl with long light blue hair held up by a crescent clip, wearing a pink dress with white boots and then they heard everyone coming to look at cororo by the time Dororo and the others were hiding backstage.

'Hi everyone, my name is Coco and here is a song l prepared to keep your minds off the alien attacker who just been destroyed, Everyone cheered as Cororo sang

With a sound, the colors were chaging.  
>And if you gazed deeply at the blue sky,<br>you could bring your distant memories back to you.  
>You know, beyond the seven seas<br>I just have this feeling someone is crying  
>With their heart squealing in pain.<br>Please save me...  
>Something, anything has to notify me of my destiny.<br>I embrace the guidance of the stars in my chest.  
>It shines forever with blue, like my beloved sea.<br>To protect the future, now I gather power  
>for the people and places I should be loving.<br>Glittering azure, I want to protect these pure feelings the way they are now.  
>With both of my shoulders lined up, I watched the rainbow.<br>If I could possibly pass to you my feelings well,  
>Then now would the place, with you by my side, I guess.<br>You know, togther when falling in love and dreaming  
>You feel as if you begin to like yourself... right?<br>And you slowly start becoming an adult.  
>To want to go home...<br>I never say it to anyone, but  
>That melody always flows within my heart.<br>Every friend should be the best, because they"re such precious people.  
>No matter how difficult times may be at times, continue to protect them.<br>Because you have people and places you love.  
>It"s a mysterious azure... the beautiful sea is more beautiful than Heaven.<br>It shines forever with blue, like my beloved sea.  
>To protect the future, now I gather power<br>so my hopes will be granted.

Every friend should be the best, because they"re such precious people.  
>No matter how difficult times may be at times, continue to protect them.<br>What a beautiful sea

After the song finished everyone was happy and calm, natsume, koyuki and fuyuki cheered for Cororo for another song, Before Cororo was about to see another song shee glanced backstage at Dororo who stared back at her, with both thinking 'l'm glad l have her/him'

-the end-

Please comment


End file.
